dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Ham Temperate Season
This is a guide intended for the Hamlet DLC. Temperate season lasts for 11 days, ending on the morning of day 12. It is important to develop a strong foundation in order for survival in the other two seasons. Note: This may be too specific for some players. I have a very specific playstyle and like to complete a lot of tasks in order. I hope you find something valuable in it. Day 1 In order: *Pick up machete and zoom out *Make a torch as soon as you get the materials *Pick up flint. It helps to rotate camera in order to get a full view of your surroundings *Once you find a cave cleft, clear it except for ferns and pillars *Chop trees during nighttime, occasionally equipping torch to ward off Charlie. Get at least four eggs and twelve logs. Save the eggs for the aporkalypse. Make sure they never leave your inventory unless they go into a cork barrel Days 2-5 In order *Make science machine. Place it near spawn *Craft a spear, shovel, backpack, and log suit *Go to nearest painted biome. Avoiding thunderbirds, obtain 10-20 iron and 6 tuber *Loot surrounding iron hulk checkpoints for 14 charcoal *Go back and make shears. Prototype alchemy engine and place strategically near spawn. Steer clear of grass tuft fields, cultivated biome (pikos), pig guards (fire), and hulks (you know) *Hammer science machine. Find mant hill section of ruins and hammer pig heads. Make a football helmet *Kill flytraps for cooked leafy meat and 3 stalks. Use vines to craft a pith hat *Build a lightning rod, fire pit, crock pot, and two drying racks. Place two stalks on drying racks and craft Bug B'Gone with one *Drop items at base. Organize inventory. I have provided the way that I prefer in the image above *One of these nights, travel to a location close to spawn with some tropical flowers and kill the bugs that spawn for at least two light bulbs. *Prototype a lantern and drop unneeded tools and weapons off at base Days 6-11 In order: *Enter pugalisk ruins. Don't collect any relics *Use resource rooms to bring your grass and twig stacks to max. *Check every room that contains suspicious pillars for suspicious cracks. Mine a pillar once when there is a crack and enter a room if the crack led to one. Collect any gems that you may find *Find second entrance and collect two stacks of nettles (the reason I get nettles from here is because the deep rainforest isn't very large and there are large circles of ten plants only on the pugalisk island that are easily and quickly obtained) *Go back to the first island and place the nettles as close to your base as you can while still on deep rainforest turf and in range of water. It helps to use geometric placement in order to place them close together. You can now travel to these during humid season and harvest nettles periodically *Kite a hippopotamoose carefully and bait some platapines in order to craft the bird whistle. Travel to the roc's nest with a pickaxe and a hammer. After destroying the eggs and structures around the nest, find the regal scepter. Go home *Collect any relics that you may have obtained and go to the palace hamlet. Get the key to the city, some gears, and roughly a stack of clippings. You may also use any rare relics that you may have found to get the silly string or executive hammer Further Plans and General Tips *Go home and travel to the city. Drop clippings around pigs if there is time before dusk. Collect the manure and use the coins to buy as many berry bushes (both kinds) as you can. Fertilize them at home and collect them periodically. Travel to the hamlet about once a day to cash in with the berry pigs *Aim to make a smelter, sprinkler, and oscillating fan by day 16 *Collect as much gold from the ruins as you can. Wishing wells are incredibly useful for when you need to heal *When mining hulks, use the legs. They can be easily kited and are by far the most safe to farm *Be careful when being attacked in a boat. The boats in Hamlet are incredibly weak and you can quickly and easily die to frogs, platapines, etc *Use ferns for filler in recipes *Try to hatch RoBin as quickly as possible *Use resource rooms in the ruins for twigs and grass in order to save iron *Make improved farms if you want for humid season because the rain allows them to grow very quickly *Use non renewable food based resources. They won't be necessary past the first year *Change this guide if it sucks Category:Guides